Jarabe para la nostalgia
by FioGermi-Yuki
Summary: Haruhi obtiene un misterioso jarabe de una anciana que claramente le advierte que es un arma de doble filo, pero ciertos acontecimientos la obligan a usarlo...
1. Chapter 1

Un placer saludarlos de nuevo, tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Lo malo es que no es por que yo quiera, tengo una vida muy ocupada (xD). En fin, les traigo esta pequeña historia, mi intención era que quedara en un sólo capítulo para publicarlo como 'oneshot', pero decidí alargarlo para que se sepa algo de mi por estos rumbos. Continuo escribiendo mi historia principal, sólo que a paso lento :/

Serán dos o tres capítulos de esta historia, espero que los disfruten ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** No soy dueño de los personajes, sólo escribo con fin de entretenimiento personal y público.

* * *

Jarabe para la nostalgia

_No, por favor no, no quiero despertar..._

Seguía caminando por la banqueta, a pesar de sus constantes ruegos para que me detuviera, obviamente yo no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo. Me encontraba bastante emocionada y quería llegar inmediatamente a ese lugar.

- Oye... - Dijo él mientras caminaba casi jadeante.

- Ahora qué, Kyon? - Pregunté cruzada de brazos y marcando el tiempo con mi pie, esperaba a que el semáforo detuviera a los autos y me diera la oportunidad de seguir mi camino.

- Me puedes decir por qué es que tengo que venir contigo? - Finalmente recuperó el aliento y se incorporó, lanzándome esa mirada de perspicacia que lo caracterizaba.

- Por que yo soy tu superior, es natural que me obedezcas y... - tardé un instante en pensar lo que iba a decir, su mirada seguía clavada es mis ojos.

- Bien, Haruhi... - Me interrumpió – Quieres decirme la verdadera razón?

- Rayos! - Pensé, desde cuándo era tan fácil de ser leída? - Bueno... – Suspiré – Lo que pasa es que estas calles son peligrosas para una chica como yo.

- No me digas - Su mirada extraña se convirtió en una que reflejaba una completa ironía – Y desde cuándo es que tú...

- C-cállate! - Tenía que volver a ser yo misma, por alguna razón me estaba poniendo nerviosa - Tengo que tener a alguien que me acompañe en estas situaciones – Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió para volver a tener el control – No es de caballeros acompañar a una dama? - Le devolví el mismo tipo de mirada que él tenía, eso fue suficiente para hacerlo resignar.

Logré callarlo por varios minutos, nunca me ha gustado explicar mis motivos para hacer las cosas, sólo las hago y ya. Pero hacía tiempo que quise pensar diferente, hace varios días escuché a ciertas chicas de mi clase hablando un montón de idioteces acerca de un lugar, una supuesta tienda de pociones y demás cosas misteriosas.

- Y es por ese "montón de idioteces" que estás tan emocionada? - Escuché detrás de mí.

- Claro que no! - Fingí que su pregunta me ofendía de alguna manera - No soy la clase de chica que corre a la fuente de los chismes.

- Bien... - La mirada de sus ojos me sugería que yo era exactamente ese tipo de chica, eso me entristeció un poco, pero de alguna forma, con él, ya estaba acostumbrada a que pensara que yo estaba loca, sin embargo no vivía contenta con eso.

- El caso es que - dije finalmente para romper el hielo que había formado en mi mente - si ese lugar es como lo pintaron los comentarios, debe tener algún motivo especial para dejar en quienes lo visitan ese sentimiento de esoterismo...

- Entonces vamos a ese lugar por que piensas que vale la pena "investigarlo" y... - Esa era justamente la razón, pero por ninguna razón iba a dejarlo seguir hablando y que sumara un punto a su favor, hacía tiempo que me di cuenta de que le gustaba contradecirme o buscar el lado 'irracional y tonto' a TODO lo que yo hacía.

Al final de una calle que parecía desierta encontramos un pequeño local, que resaltaba a los demás por el hecho de ser el único funcional, al menos eso me pareció por que ningún otro tenía un cartel o algo así con su nombre. "El talismán" podía leerse con una caligrafía bastante extraña, toqué el pomo de la puerta con toda la intención de abrirla, pero sentí como si éste estuviera vivo, como si me llamara, definitivamente ese lugar no era para nada normal. Volteé a ver a Kyon, quien estupefacto veía con sumo detalle todas mis reacciones.

- No te vas a detener ahora, verdad? - Leyó una vez más mis pensamientos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, abrí la puerta. Un montón de olores me invadieron, cada uno de los tipos de incienso encendidos se mezclaba con los otros, cuando finalmente me acostumbré a todos ellos me di cuenta de que la sensación era muy agradable.

Había estanterías repletas de objetos de toda clase, algunos ya los había visto siendo portados por algunas personas en el instituto. Sin embargo, yo no iba tras ninguno de ellos.

'_El talismán' es un nombre bastante seco para este tipo de lugares..._

- No es lo que todos piensan, pequeña... - Una anciana salió de la nada, hablándome con sus ojos grises clavados en los míos.

- Q-qué cosa...? - Me sentí llamada por ella, no podía dejar de escucharla pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería hacerlo.

- Mucho antes, antes de que los talismanes tuvieran connotaciones mágicas... - Conforme hablaba se iba acercando cada vez a mi - Tenían otro significado...

- Qué otro significado? - Preguntó Kyon, sacándome de mi transe, al verlo a mi lado sentí mucha más confianza, la anciana se detuvo y siguió hablando.

- 'Culminación' - Dijo finalmente - Cada uno de estos objetos están destinados a sólo una persona, para completar su ser y convertirlos en lo que deben ser...

Eso me hizo cambiar de parecer, por un momento me olvidé de todo lo que creía saber al respecto acerca de "lo oculto" y lo transformé en simple curiosidad.

- Quiere decir que... - Pensé que tal vez, según decía, era inútil buscar algo para mi o para Kyon.

- En tus ojos, pequeña, veo mucha nostalgia y melancolía... -

_Esto no puede ser posible..._

- Cómo te llamas? - Dijo ella estando parada a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros.

- Ha-haruhi... - Vacilé un momento - Haruhi Suzumiya.

La anciana pareció sorprenderse por un segundo, después se volvió hacia un rincón, al parecer buscaba algo entre todas las extrañas cosas.

- Aún quieres seguir con eso? - Preguntó él.

- No lo sé... - Ese lugar ya me había desconectado completamente de mis facultades.

- Bueno, aún podemos dar media vuelta y... - Sabía cuál era su intención, pero dejó de hablar al ver que la anciana se volvía de nuevo hacia nosotros.

- Aquí tienes jovencita - Dijo acercándome un pequeño recipiente.

Era un frasco de vidrio, un poco más pequeño que una lata de jugo, tenía un tapón de corcho y una etiqueta completamente en blanco. El contenido parecía una mermelada y era de un color dorado intenso, me dio la impresión de que era simple miel de abeja, pero al abrirlo y por su olor me di cuenta de que se trataba de algo completamente diferente.

- De qué se trata? - Pregunté, señalando el hecho de que la etiqueta no tenía nada escrito.

- Esto - Respondió tomando el frasco de mis manos y mirándome a los ojos - Se trata de un jarabe muy especial, un jarabe que es capaz de calentar tu corazón y abrir tu mente, calmando así tu sufrimiento y permitiéndote descubrir tus sentimientos más profundos - Hablaba como una psicóloga, pero algo la hacía diferente, tal vez era la "experiencia"...

- Y por qué cree que necesito esto? - Intenté sentirme ofendida en mi mirada.

- No es lo que yo creo, pequeña, es lo que tú crees - Dicho eso me regresó el frasco, y con toda confianza lo recibí - Espero que nunca tengas que usarlo.

Le di las gracias y me dispuse a salir de ahí rápidamente, no tenía planeado dejar que Kyon se llevara algo de ese lugar. Pero apenas nos acercamos a la puerta la voz de la anciana nos detuvo en seco.

- Sólo tengo una advertencia para ti... - Me volví y puse toda la atención que pude en sus palabras - Esto es un arma de doble filo.

_Cualquier cosa será de ayuda..._

- Si no eres lo suficientemente responsable, puede que entres demasiado en tu mente y no volver en ti misma nunca más.

- Qué quiere decir? - La interrumpió Kyon, poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

- Caerás en un sueño tan profundo que será imposible que despiertes de él...

Dicho eso no hizo más que dar media vuelta y perderse entre los estantes. Quedé completamente desconcertada, no fue sino hasta que Kyon me guió que pudimos salir de ahí. Lo último que dijo me hizo arrepentirme de haber ido a ese lugar, pero nunca usaría para nada el jarabe.

_No tenía idea de lo mucho que habría de cambiar desde ese momento..._

- "Esto es un arma de doble filo" - No podía parar de pensar en esa frase.

La etiqueta en blanco del frasco me llamaba, bien podría tener una señal de "veneno", así al menos mantendría a los demás alejados de algo que, según la anciana, sólo yo puedo manejar.

- Haruhi!

Escuché la voz de Kyon, alarmada. Mi andar lo había dejado atrás como de costumbre, fue lo primero que pensé, entonces él me pedía que lo esperara. Me volví hacia él, sin darme cuenta me encontraba parada en medio de la calle, me había perdido completamente en mis pensamientos y había caminado hasta el cruce de los autos. Un auto se dirigía hacia mi, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, Kyon también lo hacía, no pensé en nada más. Sentí sus brazos sobre mi, al menos así quise hacerlo, después todo se volvió oscuro.

_Al menos así nunca tendría que usarlo..._


	2. Chapter 2

Un ambiente de tristeza nos rodeaba a todos, lágrimas que parecían no parar y un sin fin de lamentos. Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando en los brazos de Mikuru-chan. Un luto casi irreal, había perdido una parte de mí, Kyon había muerto salvándome la vida, era imposible no sentirme culpable, de esa forma yo empezaba a morir junto con él.

- Suzumiya-san... No puedes seguir pensando que tú lo causaste - Ella intentaba consolarme, pero no podía tomarla muy enserio cuando ella también se estaba deshaciendo junto conmigo.

Yuki veía el féretro con una inocencia tal que me hacía pensar que no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de la muerte. Koizumi-kun, por su parte, sólo veía al cielo, sin comprender por lo que estábamos pasando, una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y cargando como yo una loza en el corazón.

- V-vamos - Dijo Mikuru-chan, hablando entre sollozos - Ya es hora...

- B-bien - Sabía lo que venía, aún así no estaba segura de tener la fuerza suficiente.

Todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie y poco a poco se fueron acercando al féretro, mientras el sacerdote daba unas últimas palabras para que, según dicen, el alma se alejara con bien. La madre y la hermanita de Kyon se encontraban justo al frente, llorando, destrozadas, cada segundo que pasaba escuchándolas era como si una fría daga se clavara en mi mal herido corazón. Pensé en ir con ellas, darles a entender que yo las acompañaba en su dolor, pero una parte de mí me hizo recordar que era yo la causante de ese sufrimiento. Me alejé, me alejé lentamente, sin decir nada a nadie, no quería saber nada más...


	3. Chapter 3

Tomé asiento en mi lugar, había llegado tarde a clases, cosa que procuro no hacer muy a menudo. Eso hizo que mi presencia resaltara aún más y muchas miradas se clavaran en mí, casi podía leer sus pensamientos con sólo ver esos ojos de incredulidad y odio.

Las clases me pasaron completamente desapercibidas, por un momento intenté quitarme el aburrimiento, tomé un lápiz e instintivamente estiré mi mano hacia el frente, el hecho de que ninguna espalda estuviera ahí para detenerme me hizo regresar abruptamente a la realidad. Kyon ya no estaba. Fue entonces cuando esa idea quedo finalmente impresa en mi cabeza.

- Suzumiya-san, te encuentras bien? - Escuché e intenté poner un poco de atención. Ryoko Asakura se encontraba justo al lado de mi mesa, buscando mis ojos entre mi cabello.

- Qué tipo de pregunta idiota es esa? - Pensé, en qué forma me puedo sentir bien en momentos así?

- Está bien si no quieres hablar... - Volteé a verla - Pero ten en cuenta que cuentas conmigo, con todos, para lo que quieras - Dijo con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, metiéndose en su papel de presidenta de la clase, cosa que me hizo querer golpearla.

No quise quedarme más, me era imposible. Escapé de la escuela, mucho antes de que las clases terminaran. Con una rápida mirada a mis compañeros de la brigada les di a entender que todo eso estaba pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso, siquiera quería pensar en ese día.

Entré a mí casa, lentamente caminé por el pasillo y subí las escaleras, cabizbaja, hasta mi habitación. Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la cama, ese día no había sol alguno que me iluminara, el cielo estaba de un color gris profundo que parecía imitar a mi alma. La ventana comenzó a mancharse lentamente.

_Las lágrimas que yo no tengo..._

- Por qué, Kyon? - Contra mi voluntad, me empeñé en llorar, quería sacar absolutamente todo de mí corazón, quería desahogarme - Por qué lo hiciste?

Me respondí a mí misma esa pregunta, cual fácil es. Soy una idiota, no había otra manera más sencilla de explicarlo. Él no habría tenido que salvarme la vida si yo no hubiese sido tan descuidada. No, no se trata de eso, si yo no fuera tan falsamente elocuente y atrabancada todo el tiempo le hubiera ahorrado muchos malos momentos, momentos en los que me estuvo aguantando a mí y a mi actitud caprichosa.

No quiero que algo así ocurra de nuevo, el problema soy yo. Dentro de mi cajón había guardado hace tiempo un _cutter_ para no sé qué, ahora mismo había encontrado un propósito ideal.

_Es lo que tengo que hacer, además, es lo que quiero..._

Justo iba a tomar el _cutter_ cuando otra cosa llamó mi atención, el pequeño frasco de vidrio color miel estaba en un rincón, completamente olvidado, se encargó de hacerme recordar las palabras de la anciana de aquella tienda misteriosa, palabras que nunca debí haber olvidado.

"_[...] es capaz de calentar tu corazón y abrir tu mente, calmando así tu sufrimiento permitiéndote descubrir tus sentimientos más profundos [...]"_

Hice a un lado la idea que rondaba mi mente minutos antes y como en un trance comencé a buscar una cuchara.

- Es-está - Mis sollozos me interrumpían - Está rico...

...


	4. Chapter 4

Desperté. Mis pies están helados. Me había cansado de dormir, las pesadillas poco a poco se convierten en algo que no quiero vivir, sin embargo, ahí están, presentes para recordarme que siempre hay una forma peor de vivir la vida y obligándome a agradecer el mero hecho de poder sonreír por algo.

_Aunque sea una falsa sonrisa..._

Mi cara en el espejo se nota cansada. Las huellas de un río que fluye a duras penas se marcaron sobre mí. Había estado llorando dormida, y aunque no me hubiese visto, sentía aún un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras sentí como si entrara en un ansiado segundo aire. Escalón por escalón me convencía a mí misma que tendría un buen día. La idea me gustó tanto que salté sobre el último escalón, para caer y sentir el dulce aroma del desayuno.

_Debería pensar en disfrutar las cosas mientras pueda..._

- Sí, yo nací para esto - Me enfilé a la puerta con una sonrisa.

Camino sin voltear hacia cualquier lado, la vista al frente y un andar firme y fluido. Eso llama la atención de muchas personas, demuestra la seguridad y confianza que tengo en mí persona. Llámalo soberbia, incluso arrogancia, al final no hago daño a nadie.

El instituto mora en la tranquilidad, un ciclo sin fin. Al abrir las puertas de mi salón de clases me encuentro con amistades y conversaciones completamente ajenas, yo sólo estoy interesada en la parte que me corresponde, mi lugar junto a la ventana, al final de todo.

- Buenos días - Escucho tras de mí apenas tomo asiento.

Es raro cuando el clima cambia de pronto y nadie lo nota, esa vez me había atrapado. Sentí que mi mirada se había perdido en no sé qué, pero tuve que agitar un poco mi cabeza para recuperar el sentido.

- No tienes frío? - Me preguntas, actúas cómo si no te importara.

- Sólo un poco - Lo haces demasiado cómo para no haberme dado cuenta ya - Creo que ya me acostumbré.

- Te enfermarás - Volteas al cielo, pretendes saber lo que vendrá después - Y mañana seremos nosotros los que cargaremos con los caprichos de tu resfriado.

Aún no terminas de hablar y ya te pones de pie. Te quitas tu abrigo, ese horrendo abrigo verde que forma parte de tu uniforme escolar, y torpemente intentas cubrirme del frío con él. Antes de que pudiera decirte cualquier cosa tú ya te encontrabas cruzando la calle hacia una pequeña cafetería, llena de gente falsamente ocupada, usando sus computadoras y hablando un sinfín de tonterías. Pocos minutos después ya volvías con un par de vasos con lo que parecía ser café (Obviamente...).

- Toma - Me acercas el pequeño vaso.

- Qué es? - Clavo mi mirada en mi vaso, lleno de un humeante líquido de un color más claro que el que tiene el café.

- Sólo la gente falsamente ocupada bebe café, no?

Cada vez más te adelantabas a mis palabras, y a mis pensamientos. Comenzaba a sentirme cómoda y, extrañamente, feliz. Un pequeño copo de nieve se posó sobre el vaso, un segundo después ya se había derretido. Bebí un sorbo mientras me recargaba sobre ti, sólo te acomodaste. Chocolate.

- Qué quieres que haga? - Mi pregunta te extraña, aun así no mueves ni un músculo.

- Sobre qué?

- Sobre ti... - Cierro los ojos, el ambiente fácilmente me arrulla - Para que seas así de tierno todo el tiempo.

- Oh - Siento cómo pasas uno de tus brazos sobre mí, me es difícil seguir escuchándote - Despierta.

- Cómo dices?

- Sólo tienes que despertar...


End file.
